A Zombie's World
by Jumpinsoraa
Summary: This is the exciting sequel to my anti-Twilight fanfiction, Blood and Sparkles! Anti-Twilight. Hiatus


Title: A Zombie's World  
Author: Jumpinsoraa  
Rating: M

* * *

The urban wasteland which used to be known as "Arizona" to the living harbored nothing but death. Fading stains covered the cracked sidewalks; upturned vehicles lay on the deserted streets with their shattered windows, rusty metal and the knowing human bodies that lay within its twisted interior.

The living dead "walked" or "shambled" through the streets. Their stinking rotting flesh, vacant eyes and posture set them apart from normal human beings. Most of the zombies moved awkwardly due to the decomposing tendons in their feet. They avoided complete collapse by shambling.

These mindless predators were on the hunt for a dwindling source of food…  
Fresh human flesh.

Only a few immune humans remained on this god forsaken planet, the unfortunate ones had swelled the ever increasing ranks of the undead.

BAM!

Several bullets mercilessly tore through the maggot infested head of a zombie. The dead thing collapsed, the others stumbled toward the being that had fired the weapon…

A robust woman in her mid-thirties! The woman had a name, well, a shorter version of it: Ro. Her true name carried bitter, unnecessary memories from her hazy past.

She wore a plain tank top, torn-navy blue jeans and an eye patch that hid her empty right eye socket. Deep scars ran across the young woman's ruined face, they were mementoes from her "dear" friends the zombies. Her lean body was covered with even more scars, gashes and bite marks, her long-matted blond hair concealed the ones on her back. But Ro didn't care, no, beauty was a thing of the past, a useless human idea which had earned itself a special place in the grave of obsolete pleasures.

A healthy mind and body are a vital part of your survival in this zombie infested world, without them you are nothing. Beauty is useless.

_"Die."_ Ro thought, she aimed her machine gun at the zombies and pulled the trigger.

The bullets whizzed out of the gun and ripped the moaning creeps to ribbons, their severed limbs, heads and rotten entrails flew all over the place and came to an abrupt halt on the ground, blood trickled down the hacked meat.

Ro took advantage of situation and abandoned the area. Speed was an invaluable ally in the world of the living dead, a virtue the zombies did not possess.

* * *

Ro snuck into a factory from the 1980s, the only building that wasn't lying in ruins, unfortunately, the same thing could not be said for the surrounding buildings. The expert survivor kept an eye on her environment, she had to be careful. The living dead could be anywhere.

* * *

An audible chewing sound met the survivor's ears, she immediately went for her machine gun and followed it. It seemed to be coming from the factory's boiler room. Ro passed by twenty metallic doors that lead to various interconnected rooms, eerie corridors and storage rooms. She finally reached the boiler room.

Three zombies were preying on a recently deceased human being, a bearded old man. A uniformed corpse with slick hair thrust its hand into the old man's bare chest, its gaunt hand latched onto his heart and forced it out. The other two chose his guts; they eagerly consumed the smooth meat.

"Enough." Ro coked her machine gun and pointed it towards her targets.

The living dead faced her, their dark-glazed over eyes studied the survivor's face.

"You animals don't belong here." Ro muttered "Go back to hell."

BANG!

Ro mowed them down, bullet after bullet pierced dead flesh, and thick blood gushed out, like a crimson fountain; meaty chunks added color to the factory's boring surface.

Suddenly, with out warning, an outstretched hand swatted her weapon away from her grasp, the thing let out a bestial snarl.

Ro took a step back.

It was the old man!

The thing lurched forward with its partially devoured organs hanging from its stomach. Ro immediately pulled out her knife and forced it in the zombie's eye socket, it kept going until it reached its brain.

"Rest in peace, my poor friend." Ro retracted her weapon and placed it back in its pouch.

The zombie released a deafening screech and fell down, for good…


End file.
